Numerous devices such as flash cards and the like have been developed to assist young children with respect to learning mathematic and alphabetic relationships. Some of these known devices have also involved arrangements wherein separate pieces have different mathematical or alphabetical functions expressed thereon, which pieces are intended to cooperate in a selected relationship. In many cases the separate pieces have different shapes, and only by putting together pieces with the proper shape can a proper solution be obtained. In other known devices, while the child may manipulate separate pieces, nevertheless often times the child has no ability to determine if a correct solution has been achieved.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved educational device, specifically a puzzle, which is believed beneficial in assisting young children with respect to learning mental relationships such as mathematic or alphabetic relationships, and which also permits the child to readily determine if he/she has arrived at a correct solution. This puzzle is also believed to be such as to provide entertainment for the child, during use thereof, so as to facilitate their desire to improve not only their mental capabilities but also their manual dexterities.
According to the present invention, the puzzle comprises a board having a plurality of openings extending therethrough between the front and back surfaces of the board. The openings are all of identical configuration, and each receives an identically shaped removable board piece. Each board piece, on the front side thereof, is provided with indicium such as alpha or numeric indicium so that the respective piece is correctly positionable in only one or a selected number of openings according to the overall purpose of the puzzle. The back side of the board and board pieces define one or more lines or patterns which are visible only from the back side, and which define continuous lines only when the individual board pieces are inserted into the proper openings. When all of the board pieces are properly inserted into the respective openings, then continuous lines are formed on the back side of the board and hence provide the child with an ability to determine that he/she has reached a correct solution. If any of the pieces are inserted into the wrong openings, at least one or more of the lines on the back side of the board will be broken, thereby indicating an incorrect solution. The lines can, if desired, be disposed in an orientation to create a geometric shape or picture.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent after reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.